Isn't it obvious?
by mariannedanny
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash... goooooood moments! This story will be undergoing editing by the authors. We apologize for our hormone instated-selves when the story was published, revised version will be more substancial. Warning:The following story is rated T
1. Chapter 1: More Roses

**Chapter 1 : More Roses**

Jinx walked along the snowy street with nowhere left to go. She had just left the Hive 5, and thought that she should have probably left at a warmer time of year. The snow was cold and miserable and soaked her clothing in the process of falling. She didn't have money, food or a place to stay and all of this because of that stupid speedster.

He just ran into her life, turned it upside down and ran back out as fast he ran in. If he never came along she would have been warm, in her secret layer with her supposed "friends", but at the same time completely fed-up and lonely. She hated him and she never wanted to see him again, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him, she couldn't get his picture out of her mind.

"His blue eyes… Those beautiful blue eyes… What was I thinking about again?" He distracted her that easily against her will, she couldn't concentrate on robberies anymore with her team, one of the reasons she left them, all she could think of were his words.

_You could do better._

All of a sudden a gust of wind that happened to be orange blew by. She looked up at her hand, and as she predicted, there was a red rose, but this one had a note attached to it.

Jinx,

Meet me at the park at 5.

Yours till the end.

There was a red lightening bolt where his signature should have been. She smelt the rose in her hands and put it in her bag where it wouldn't die from the cold. She had secretly kept all of his roses, she didn't know why but she felt attached to them even though she hated him. It was a nice gesture and no one had ever really done that before.

She looked at the clock in a corner store, 4 : 45. I should start walking to the park, she thought. Right as she arrived, she suddenly changed her mind. She didn't know why she had so voluntarily gone to the park, she wasn't about to start following his orders. She could take care of herself and didn't want to give him the wrong impression that she liked him or anything. So with that she turned to leave, but noticed at her feet another message attached to a rose.

This one only had an address, obviously his. Jinx was now in a serious mental debate. She didn't want to go to him, but she also had nowhere to stay and living on the streets was not exactly fun. Her want for a warm place to stay overpowered her independent side and she headed off towards his address.


	2. Chapter 2: home sweet home

**Chapter 2 : Home Sweet Home**

Jinx was expecting some fancy place, with elaborate machinery and security everywhere for the fastest boy alive. All she found was a small apartment on the other side of town. It was actually better than what she expected, messy, but homey, exactly what she needed.

There was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and what she suspected to be his bedroom. She suppressed her urge to go look through his bedroom and instead looked around the living room. Everything reminded her of him, it even smelled like him, nice and masculine with a fun touch…

WAIT, am I enjoying his smell? I've been in the cold for too long, I need to take a shower and maybe some hot chocolate.

She approached the bathroom and was pleased to see it was actually… clean! She stepped in trying not to disturb anything and knock it out of place so she went straight to the shower. When she got out, she put her old outfit on and hated the feeling of her dirty, wet clothes against her clean skin. She went to the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate while figuring out how to set up the pull-out couch and work the T. V.

Just as she started to relax, an all-too familiar voice came from behind her.

"Wasn't expecting you so soon." A cocky grin occupying his face.

"You shouldn't be expecting me at all." Retorted Jinx.

"Then what may I ask is such a pretty girl doing in my apartment?" A blush started to occupy Jinx's face.

"I won't be staying long, so don't get your hopes up."

"Aw, but we both know that my dashingly good looks got you here in the first place, so why not keep you here?"

"Actually, it was the lack of a warm bed that brought me here, along with your non-existent brain." She smirked.

Kid Flash only now realized that she was in a wet outfit, that hugged every curve of her. Although he wanted to keep looking he decided to speak up.

"Do you have anything else, to wear, because if you haven't noticed your clothing is wet."

"No I haven't noticed, I just enjoy being freezing cold all the time." She added with sarcasm. "Besides, I got out of the Hive 5 pretty quickly and only took the clothing on my back and a few valuable possessions."

"Why did you leave so fast?" With concern highlighting his voice.

"I knew they would kill me or turn me in, if I would have told them." She looked at the floor.

He then ran into his room and a second later was holding up a hoody and some old pj's.

"I hope these fit you? I don't have a large selection."

"They'll be perfect." she said, with maybe a little to much gratitude she thought. Jinx noticed him looking at her as she went to change in the bathroom, "Is there something I can do for you?" asked Jinx

"No, I'm perfectly happy where I am" he realized he had been staring, and caught himself before he faltered.

When Jinx came out of the bathroom they said goodnight to each other and sleep came easily as she dreamt of a certain speeding orange wind.


	3. Chapter 3: Warming up

**Chapter 3 : Warming Up**

Jinx awoke slightly at the smell of waffles frying. For a second, she thought everything was a dream and she was still in the Hive 5, but that all too familiar red head turned the corner of the kitchen and said good-morning to her.

It took her a while to process what was happening, until she realized where she was and whose clothes she was wearing, She muttered a barely audible good-morning.

"Not a morning person I take it we are?" Kid Flash joked.

"Wow it must take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." She replied coldly.

"Oh now you hurt my feelings, I think I'm going to have to eat all these waffles by myself." He smiled tauntingly.

"If you do that then, you'd leave me no choice but to put a hex on you." The saccharine voice replied.

No sooner than she sat down, a plate of waffles were in front of her. She ate them quickly, not getting very many home-cooked meals living with the Hive 5.

"Someone was hungry, or we were just too in love with me and my food." He sat down next to her.

"If you wish to keep your vital organs, I suggest you stop asking questions like that."

"Oh but I love annoying you!"

"Too bad you won't be doing that today."

"And why not?'

"Because I'm going to go find a job, so I can support myself, get a new place and finally be rid of you." She replied coolly.

"Ooooh, do I sense a bit of hate in your tone? Maybe I should come with you."

But before she could respond he was all dressed, ready to go and had given her a new pair of clothes.

"First we should get you some new clothes and then we'll start looking for the job."

She didn't feel like arguing so she just got ready and left with him.

Shopping went by rather quickly, and she still had more than half the day to look for a job. Kid Flash was surprised to find that she was reasonable in all aspects of time and the price-tag. As they were walking down the street, looking for help-wanted signs, he couldn't help but look at her. She looked amazing in her new clothing, a pair of tight fitted jeans and a plain black t-shirt, her pink hair was down for a change and it looked so pretty. He had to resist the urge of pulling her into his embrace right then and there.

When they had enough of walking through the cold with no success of a job found they decided to head home. However, they had walked pretty far away from the apartment, so Kid Flash decided to pick Jinx up and run home with her. She was not aware of his plan though and as soon and she felt him pick her up, she was about to yell at him when she felt winds blasting at her and everything around her became a blur, she had to hold on to something and the only thing there was Kid Flash. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he chuckled a bit at this. He even slowed down his pace so that the moment would last longer than 3 seconds.

With her arms around his neck he felt… good and wanted it to last forever. He could feel her breath on his neck and being this close to Jinx, was something he had only dreamed about.

Jinx took a moment to stop thinking about her fear and realized how pressed up against him she was. It made her forget everything for a moment and looked at him with the slightest hint of affection in her eyes. She was starting to grow a soft spot for his fiery red-hair, caring eyes and charming manners.

When they arrived in the apartment 10 seconds later, Jinx was still holding on to his neck even though he had stopped running long before.

"Um, hi." Kid Flash said, trying not to laugh.

Jinx was embarrassed and much to his disappointment she reluctantly pulled her arms away from his neck and he let her down. They looked away blushing and then Kid Flash broke the silence.

"You hungry, or something?"

The tingling feeling that still resided in each other from when they were touching so intimately before wasn't making things more comfortable.

Jinx refusing to look at him said, "sure, we can order something or whatever, and one more thing," she looked up at him, "Don't EVER do that again!" Her fingers were shooting off sparks and he ran away to go order the food as not to get hit with her hex energy.

They got a pizza and sat together on the couch watching T.V. It started to get late and the weight of the day was slowly taking its effect on Kid Flash and he started to give in to his wants. He slowly stretched and put his arm around Jinx's shoulders. Either she didn't notice or she didn't mind, he was in the clear either way and chose the first possibility. However, right at that moment she leaned her body into him and put her head on his shoulder. He was actually so proud of his accomplishment of touching her so closely and not angering her that he decided now was not the time to say something stupid and they just sat there enjoying each other's company. They were so comfortable that they drifted off to sleep in that position.


	4. Chapter 4: Wake up call

**Chapter 4 : Wake Up Call**

Jinx awoke the next morning and realized she wasn't alone. She found herself on top of Kid Flash with her arms around his neck and some of her fingers playing with his fiery red locks. As for him, he had his arms around her waist and was terminating any spare space between their bodies pulling her as close as possible.

Jinx knew that she should wake Kid Flash up and get off of him, but she was comfortable and that tingly feeling of whenever he was this close was spreading through her body… and it felt good. She decided that it was too early to try and think reasonably so she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his body taking in his scent and his warmth, he would never know about it and she could resume her tough girl act when he was awake as well. Besides, he looked way too cute when he was sleeping and she didn't want to ruin that.

However, unfortunately for her, he had seen her snuggle closer to him and smiled to himself giving her a kiss on the top of her head and pulling her closer.

When they finally did wake up, they looked at each other and their gazes met. It seemed to him, like she penetrated him with those dazzling pink eyes and felt he could look into them forever. Somehow, they were moving closer together by the second and she couldn't look away, his blue eyes were holding her captive and seemed to have a magnetic force pulling her closer to him.

They were mere inches apart, Jinx's eyelids fluttered closed and their lips met in an instant. It is not known who started it first but before either of them could react or deepen the kiss they both pulled away simultaneously. Jinx scrambled off of him and both had to hide their face from each other, because they were both as red as Kid Flash's hair. Before they could talk about it, the communicator in Kid Flash's pocket went off as if on cue, they both nodded at each other and he was off.

She having nothing better to do, decided to explore the only room, left a mystery to her, Kid Flash's bedroom. As she stepped in, she was expecting to see a war-zone of dirty clothes piled everywhere, but it was actually rather neat. She went and sat on his bed, it was soft and cushiony, she just wanted to lie back on it and drift to sleep after all that drama that just happened.

Her mind was a jumble right now, thoughts of him were confusing and she didn't know about of any of these new feelings she felt for him. In the beginning, she thought they were barely friends and now somehow they've crossed that line.

She'll admit now, she thought he was really cute, handsome even. His red-hair and blue eyes and his goofy smile made him so appealing. So yes she was attracted to him and she liked the fact that he accepted her for who she was. He gave her a chance and made her feel special, although he probably could have any girl he wanted. But did it go that far as to she'd do anything for him? To be close to him? To be part of him? She knew that this was more than a mere crush, it was that at the beginning and now it turned into a like, possibly more. She didn't know what to do, what if he didn't feel the same.

_Oh come on, Jinx he let you sleep on top of him and he took you in and… Besides why is he so nice to you if he didn't like you? _

Her inner voice was shouting at her but she wouldn't listen to it, she was a teenager after all, self-doubt was practically her middle name.

Kid Flash walked into his room looking for Jinx, she wasn't anywhere else in the apartment but then he saw her… sitting on his bed? She didn't even notice him so he decided to have a little fun…

He zoomed in back of her and whispered in her ear, "And you call me a stalker?"


	5. Chapter 5: more couch escapades

**Chapter 5 : More Couch Escapades **

She felt his warm breath on her neck and turned around a little too quickly and bumped into him. She was about to fall backwards off the bed when he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him.

"Sorry to give you a scare but you should have seen your face it was priceless! Your eyes bulged out and everything!" Kid Flash was laughing as if he didn't realize that he hadn't let go of her hips and they were pushed together way too close for comfort.

"Um… Yeah…" She started and looked down at his hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry." He let go of her reluctantly and she sat on the bed again. He sat next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jinx asked.

"Sure, fire away."

"Um…" The question her mind had asked her had been nagging her now and it was bothering her immensely, "why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I used to be a villain…"

He paused for a moment.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She had no idea what he was talking about, what he had just said confused her even more and she didn't like this feeling. To avoid more confusion she just left it at that.

"Look you want to just go watch T.V. or something?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied.

They sat on the couch together watching T.V. and eventually he laid his head next to her lap and when she thought that he was asleep started to play with strands of his hair.

Kid Flash however wasn't as asleep as Jinx thought he was and realized what she was doing.

"Mmmmmm… That's nice…" He said and decided to move his head sleepily onto her lap.

Jinx's eyes bulged open in shock. She thought he was asleep and wouldn't notice this little act of affection but she was so wrong. She stopped immediately.

"Hey that felt good…" He stated as he looked up at her dreamily. She was tired so she just resumed playing with his hair absentmindedly while his head rested on her lap.

Was this even possible? Kid Flash thought as he lazily drifted off to sleep with a dopey smile on his face.

Jinx couldn't help but admit that he looked adorable just laying there in her lap. She wished they could stay like that forever.

Later Jinx followed and they were asleep in another one of their couch escapades.


	6. Chapter 6: an unexpected turn

**Chapter 6 : An Unexpected Turn**

Kid Flash was the first to awake this time. He found himself with his head on Jinx's stomach, her legs were on either side of him. Her arms were around his torso hugging him tightly and one of his hands was on her leg. He didn't know what to do but then he felt her start to stir. She opened her eyes to find Kid Flash looking straight at her, his face right in hers.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said almost too enthusiastically.

"Does your room get lonely at night, because why do I keep waking up and finding you next to me?"

"I don't know, maybe you just can't keep your hands off of me." He smiled got up and went to make breakfast.

Jinx didn't know what to say to that statement, it took her awhile before she said, "and that's why _you_ were on top of _me_."

"Why you want me to go on the bottom next time?"

"Next time, there won't be a next time."

"Oh come on, I was just starting to have fun."

Jinx sighed as she headed to the bathroom.

The rest of the morning passed by exceptionally quickly, considering she was living with the fastest boy alive. He got called away to his duties and Jinx decided later on in the afternoon to go take a walk. When she got back Kid Flash was already there and was ordering some sort of food for them. They were both in normal civilian clothing for comfort. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt, while she was wearing a skirt with black stockings her normal boots and a dark purple spaghetti strap top.

She decided it was now or never for him to finally answer the question why he was so nice to her. She went up to him and started.

"You know, I'm still confused about the other day."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you never really answered my question, why are you so nice to me, you put all your trust in me and everything…"

"I answered that, isn't it obvious." He started to turn red.

"Well, no it's not that obvious." For Jinx it wasn't anyway.

"I, er, guess, I should tell you…" He was turning redder by the second, "Uh, Jinx, I really, uh l-"

He was cut short by the doorbell.

_What!_ She thought to herself, what was he going to say, he didn't finish. If only he'd just answer the question straightforward, then I'd know. I mean, he's always so nice, so happy, I'm bad luck, why does he follow me everywhere? Why does he have to be so perfect? Jinx started thinking about all the things he had done for her and thought that there was no possible explanation for this unless he truly liked her. She looked up to see him saying good-bye to the delivery boy.

Kid Flash put the food on the table and asked her what she wanted. She didn't answer.

"Heeelllooooo! Earth to Ji-" He was cut off by her lips against his.

It took him a while to process that Jinx had kissed him, is kissing him and that he shouldn't be thinking about anything else. He deepened the kiss and let his emotions run away with him. His hands made their way down to her hips and even under her shirt teasing her by stroking the small of her back. Her skin was so smooth to the touch, it made him want to touch more and more. Right at that moment he slipped his tongue in her mouth while she ran her hands under his shirt up his muscles and finally tangling themselves in his hair. It was so silky for it's rough look. She was gently scraping his scalp with her nails and was pulling him closer. Their lips separated as he slowly kissed his way down her neck and collarbone. A soft moan escaped her lips. When she opened her eyes for a moment, all she could see was the effect she had on him, it made her want more.

They both collapsed onto the couch and she felt his weight on top of her. He was surprisingly light for his strength. Her leg wrapped around his pulling him closer to her, she ached with desire and so did he. They were so close together, it was skin tight and they were smothering each other with want. They turned over so that she was on top of him now. She tossed off her boots and stockings and took his shirt off. Much to his disappointment, she stopped and took a moment to look at his bear chest and ran a finger over the muscles thinking hungrily :

"This is mine, all mine."

Their eyes met and they both saw each others longing-eyes. Either way, he wanted her, craved to do things to her it was making him crazy.

"I told you, you couldn't keep your hands off of me." Smirked Kid Flash with a devilish grin, his face inching closer to her by the second.

"Are you saying I should stop?" Now it was her turn to grin.

He gave her a knowing smile and then their lips met, and all the tension in between them was being thrown into the moment. All the pent-up feelings they had to bottle up and conceal for the past week were being released in a whirlwind of emotions. He glanced up and noticed her straps on her spaghetti strap top were by her shoulders and his need for her grew bigger. She saw him glance at her straps and the longing in his eyes.

"I never knew about this side of you." His voice was low and husky.

"Well let me introduce you to it." She replied seductively.

And with that, her hex energy snapped the straps and now all that was left was a lacy purple bra. They then reconnected at the mouth and rubbed his hand up and down her back without the interference of a shirt, while she roamed his chest, arms and back. Their limbs and bodies were tangled together and sometimes it was hard to distinguish who was who. They were so close together and that tingly feeling kept growing rapidly by the second, she thought it would never leave her and she didn't want it to.

This went on for a good 20 minutes until they were both out of breath and they parted, laying in each others arms. They looked at each other until, as usual Kid Flash was the first to break the silence.

"Wow… What was that for?" he asked with a dopey grin on his face.

"Isn't obvious." Jinx simply stated and they reconnected in a kiss once more.


End file.
